criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Archery Murder
An Archery Murder '''is the fourth case in Mildy Meadows of PetroJustin. Case Background Leni Sparks is really uncomfortable, that's why she talked to Leo, about the terrible things happened. After, Leo just walking and being shoot by an arrow, right into the heart. That's why Leni called Chief after, and solving the murder. The victim is Leo Witch, the principal of the Mildy Meadows University. He was aimed so close as the killer was good in archery. As the autopsy resulted, the killer is left-handed. Fortunately, Leni quitted in Chapter 3, because of strange happenings in the previous case and in this case. As, Dan Price substituted Leni as the player's partner. They go into the crime scenes, and look for the clues. Above the rest, Dan discovered a video tape given by a suspect, Wendy Lopez, and the argument of Marie and Leo. From, Chief has a problem in which her badge is lost, not saying in Leni and Dan. Curiously, Wendy is the new CEO Officer. As the files says, the known CEO's are, Rodrick Geizer in 1927- 1966 and Leo Witch in 1967-2014. As Wendy will stop in 2015- 2048. The killer is Marie Manzano, an unexpected known suspect returns the killer! She says Leo Witch is like a witch, that's unfair, she said, i killed her know he is jealous, jealousy here, jealousy there, everywhere. My mind is now jealousy! Because of him, he ruined my mind, my talent, efforts and now, my revenge is here, to kill him! Also, Judge Wanda gave her 25 year in jail! In the Additional Investigation, Wendy is unexpectedly creating a new sign-in group called The Daily Gossips, a newspaper or a magazine in which you can read some gossips. Curiously, Wendy don't know where she could make a magazine, so, Dan and the player left her with a reward. Then, Chief confesses about the badge, a police badge that was missing in the killer's sentence. They looked for it in the Cleaning Area, they found a faded text, noting it from Rica that she was pretending like a serial killer, but then, Rica suicided, as a gift not knowing the serial killer, the chance is here, to know the serial killer but now, Rica suicided and no one could ever know again the serial killer. After that, Ester lost a map, a useful map. The player searches for it, and the map was the map of the next district, Western City. The player and Dan goes to the Meadows Arena for the Film Festival! Victim Leo Witch Murder Weapon Arrow Killer Marie Manzano Suspects '''Wendy Lopez (gossip columnist) Age: 26 Height: 5'9 Eyes: green Weight: 133 lbs Blood: AB-''' *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect is right-handed _______________________________________ '''Ester Manzano (victim's grandpa) Age: 52 Height: 5'9 Eyes: blue Weight: 119 lbs Blood: B+ *The suspect knows archery *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect is left-handed ______________________________________ Marie Manzano (proffesional sewer) Age: 19 Height: 6'0 Eyes: green Weight: 120 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect knows archery *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect is left-handed _______________________________________ Drake Naxel (basketball player) Age: 24 Height: 6'4 Eyes: blue Weight: 119 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect knows archery *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect is right-handed _______________________________________ Rica Phillips (weather forecaster) Age: 35 Height: 5'5 Eyes: green Weight: 200 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect knows archery *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect is right-handed ______________________________________ Killer's Profile *The killer knows archery *The killer drinks gimlets *The killer is left-handed *The killer's blood type is AB+ *The killer is 35 below Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Woods (Clue: Victim's Body, Stained Clothes)(Clue: The killer knows archery) *Examine Stained Clothes (Clue: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks gimlets) *Interrogate Wendy about the movie going on *Talk to the victim's grandfather *Investigate Movie Set (Clues: Film Director, Products) *Examine Products (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 03:00:00 *Confront Marie with the fingerprints *Get help by Wendy *Examine Film Director (Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance 09:00:00 *Talk to Ester with confronting the victim's career *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Adamson Park (Clue: Poison, Poster) *Examine Poster *Confront Marie about the new fashion store *Examine Poison (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Poison 07:00:00 *Issue Drake about the poison *Analyze Fingerprints 06:00:00 *Get help by Wendy *Issue Rica about the poison *Talk to Wendy about the new studio building *Investigate Cleaning Area (Clue: Movie Props) *Examine Movie Props (Clue: Faded Serial) *Examine Faded Serial *Talk to Marie what's the know *Get help by Wendy from the serial killer *Talk to Ester *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Benches (Clue: Bloody Paper) *Examine Bloody Paper (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood is AB+) *Talk to Ester *Talk to Drake *Talk to Rica *Confront Marie about the argument happened last night *Examine Ripped Movie Sign *Talk to Wendy (Clue: Chief) *Investigate Trees (Clue: Dental Floss) *Analyze Dental Floss 10:00:00 (Clue: The killer is 35 below) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Benches (Clue: Sign-in Poster) *Examine Poster *Confront Wendy with the new group *Investigate Trees (Clue: Map) *Analyze Map 09:00:00 *Talk to Ester about the map on Western City *Investigate Cleaning Area (Clue: Chief's Badge) *Examine Chief's Badge (Clue: Faded Text) *Analyze Faded Text 06:00:00 *Arrest Rica about the threatening message about pretending being like the serial killer *Confront Drake from the movie film festival will happen on the Meadows Arena *Go to Next Case (No stars) Navigation